V-R11
The V-R11 is a Wonder Weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It debuted in the Zombies map Call of the Dead and is currently exclusive to it. It also plays a key role in the map's main Easter Egg. Overview The V-R11 is unique by wonder weapon standards. When a zombie is hit by one of the V-R11's beams, it will turn into a normal human. The human will be chased around by zombies, and he will scream while he is alive. He will run away from the zombies, heading towards the closest body of water and attempting to use the shortest route possible, freezing himself to death. Since he attracts zombies, he may be utilized similarly to a Zombie Blood, but the zombies will only chase him if he is the closest person to them. If another player is closer, the zombies will go after that player instead, effectively wasting some of the V-R11's scarce ammunition. If the player is at the correct stage of the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg, then he will run to the base of the lighthouse instead. Because the human being will run to the water, the weapon is more effective the farther away the player uses it from the closest pool of water (the top of the lighthouse being a good example). Its is also unusually accurate when firing from the hip, often nullifying the need to aim at all. When upgraded through the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it will become the V-R11 Lazarus. It fires red bursts, much like the upgraded Ray Gun. The magazine capacity increases to six shots with the reserve ammo increasing to 18. Shooting George Romero with the V-R11 Lazarus while he is in a body of water will cause him to disappear into the water. If a player shoots a zombie three times with the V-R11 Lazarus, it will cause the zombie to explode, killing any zombies around it at any round, awarding the player with the achievement/trophy "Stuntman" if done for the first time. A zombie shot with the V-R11 Lazarus will also attract George A. Romero. It is not recommended to use the V-R11 Lazarus in this sense, as it can easily waste the V-R11 Lazarus' small ammunition pool. The player can also shoot another player with the V-R11 or V-R11 Lazarus, giving them a red-tinted screen and having zombies ignore them, letting them revive other players without interference. The V-R11 Lazarus adds a temporary insta-kill to this effect. This effect also stacks, so one can be invincible for a few minutes if one were to use up all their ammo for the V-R11 on a teammate. The player appears to have green or red lightning coming out of his body, like George Romero, except different colored. The effect lasts longer when applied by the V-R11 Lazarus. The V-R11 will also put George A. Romero into his "calm" state when he is angered and will anger him if he is calm. He will automatically be angered again after 10 to 15 seconds if he was calmed down with the V-R11. Players should use this time to escape or move into a body of water. Due to the V-R11's nature, it is best used in a supporting role with other players. As it can give other players an insta-kill based effect, it can easily be used to clear hordes, as players under the V-R11's influence can easily wipe out hoards of zombies with great ease with automatic weapons, such as an assault rifle or light machine gun. It can also be very useful if the player wishes not to deal with George A. Romero, as a single shot from the weapon can either calm him down, or banish him for the round. However, some players will prefer killing him in order to obtain the Random Perk Bottle and the Death Machine/Wunderwaffe DG-2. The V-R11 is fairly ineffective in Solo games, where the player cannot shoot other players in order to give them insta-kill effects, and it mainly serves the purpose of calming down George A. Romero. V-R11 vs V-R11 Lazarus Achievement/Trophy Stuntman (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make a zombie explode with the V-R11. Gallery V-R11.png|First-person view of the VR-11. V-R11_Iron_Sights.png|The V-R11's Iron Sights. V-R11 Firing BO.JPG|A picture of the weapon firing. V-R11 Effects BO.png|The weapon turning a Zombie back to its human state. V-R11_Reloading_BO.png|V-R11 reloading animation. V-R11 PaP.png|First Person View of the V-R11 Lazarus. V-R11 PaP IronSight.png|The V-R11 Lazarus's Iron Sight. V-R11 Victim BO.jpg|A zombie after getting killed by V-R11. V-R11 Victim Frozen BO.png|A human frozen in ice. Trivia *Every time a zombie hits the human, the player gets 10 points. *V-R11 is spelled suspiciously close to "Vril". "Vril" is an energy that produces life and was featured in Edward Bulwer-Lytton's science fiction novel The Coming Race. It may also refer to the Vril Generator which must be obtained during the map's easter egg. *The 'Lazarus' part of the upgraded 'V-R11 Lazarus' comes from the Bible, pointing to a man who was resurrected by Christ. *All zombies turned to humans will always have the same appearance: a man with dark hair and glasses wearing a suit. This body model is also seen in Grief mode for the CIA team and the Secret Service agents from "U.S.D.D.". **Zombies that have had their legs blown off will also regain their legs once shot with the V-R11. *Occasionally, the newly cured zombies will stop running and stand still, shaking their heads, as zombies do when idle. *When the player shoots the V-R11 at a zombie trying to get through a barrier, it turns it into human and will still act like a zombie trying to get out. The zombie behind him will not attack. *When the player points the V-R11 at other players, the crosshair will turn yellow. *The V-R11 has a very unique Siberia Camouflage as seen on the sides of the gun. *The V-R11 Lazarus explosion can occur instantaneously when shooting a zombie spawning out of the ground. *On the iOS/Android version of Call of the Dead, if George A. Romero is shot with it, he will be calm without going back to his Berzerk state. Videos Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Wonder Weapons